Just A Lil While
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sehun, seorang traveler muda yang dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan yang juga seorang traveler di dalam pesawat. Satu hobi, berbeda visi. Satu hati, hanya tuk sejenak. Kisah klise dengan akhir menyedihkan? Tidak juga. / Sehun x Luhan / Hunhan / One-shot / exoblackpepper


**Just A Lil While**

Sehun x Luhan

One Shot

Romance? Slight-angst? Fluff? Idk.

Rated T

 **.**

 **A/N:** Maafkan saya lol

.

.

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Semburat kejinggaan mewarnai langit kota Chengdu yang perlahan menggelap, bersamaan dengan sekumpulan burung yang terbang beriringan menghiasi langit sore itu. Sinar mentari yang mulai minim menandakan malam akan segera tiba dalam beberapa menit. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki sepasang kaki panjang itu melangkah cepat ke dalam terminal Bandara Shuangliu untuk menghindari antrean _check-in_. Dengan tas ransel abu-abu ala _traveler_ yang ia pikul di bahu sebelah kanannya yang lebar, dan tak lupa buku _passport_ dan tiket pesawat yang ia jepit di antara bibir tipisnya, ia melewati mesin _metal scanner_. Setelah _check-in_ di loket yang tersedia dan mendapatkan _boarding pass_ , lelaki kelewat tampan itu duduk di ruang tunggu yang telah tersedia. Sambil menunggu, lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berlengan panjang itu merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Lalu ia mengambil sepasang _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya dan menyumpal sebelah telinganya, membiarkan lagu mengalun hingga mengantarnya menuju dunia mimpi.

Sehun, lelaki itu, baru saja menyelesaikan liburannya di negara Tiongkok, lebih tepatnya di provinsi Chengdu, sendirian. Banyak atraksi turis yang telah ia nikmati selama berada di sana, mulai dari wisata alam di wilayah pegunungan Qincheng hingga mengunjungi tempat pemeliharaan panda di Sichuan. _Over all_ , Sehun merasa sangat puas dengan liburannya kali ini.

Namun walaupun hanya satu minggu ia berada di tempat penuh ketenangan itu, ia sudah rindu pada tanah air. Nyatanya, ia bahkan sampai di bandara dua jam lebih pagi dari jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang seharusnya. Maka dari itulah sekarang pemuda tampan itu bisa tertidur di _boarding room_.

Sesekali Sehun melirik arlojinya, takut tertinggal pesawat. Akan tetapi lama kelamaan lelaki itu tak lagi terbangun, sudah termanjakan oleh mimpi—terbayang akan kenangan menyenangkan di daratan hijau nan luas dan dipenuhi panda yang ia pijak beberapa hari lalu.

 _Tuk. Tuk._

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan menemukan figur seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian seperti pramugari— _well_ , dia memang pramugari—berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun? _Shi ma_ *?" (*apa benar?)

Untung saja ia belajar sedikit bahasa mandarin jadi ia tak sepenuhnya bingung dengan apa yang wanita itu ucapkan. Sehun mengangguk, masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

" _Feiji wufenzhong yiqian yao qifei le, nin xianzai—_ *" (*pesawat lima menit lagi akan berangkat, sebaiknya Anda—)

Oh sial.

Dengan panik ia melepas _earphone_ -nya, memakai tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar _boarding room_. "Sial... Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur kelamaan." batinnya setelah _boarding pass_ -nya selesai dicek oleh petugas di pintu keluar.

Dan ia masih harus menyeberangi jalan untuk sampai ke halte bus yang akan membawanya ke pesawat yang seharusnya sudah ia naiki.

Namun entah mengapa _zebra-cross_ yang ia lewati ramai dipadati orang-orang. Dan bukan hanya itu, mereka tampak seperti mengerumuni sesuatu. Apa ada artis? Atau ada teroris? Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tapi Sehun memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya karena panggilan _last call_ yang ditujukan untuknya melalui _speaker_ membuatnya kembali berlari hingga akhirnya sukses masuk ke dalam bus.

Sambil terus mengulang kata 'maaf' pada pramugari yang menyambutnya tepat ketika ia masuk melalui pintu depan pesawat, ia melangkahkan kakinya terus berjalan hingga barisan tengah.

"Nomor 31A... Ah itu dia."

Ia pun duduk di bagian tengah tepat di sebelah jendela. Spot favoritnya setiap kali naik pesawat. Dan sebagai informasi saja, Sehun tidak begitu suka—coret, sangat tidak suka—jika tempat duduknya diambil orang lain, apalagi jika tempat duduknya sudah dinomori sejak awal dibeli. Ada seseorang yang tengah melihat ke luar jendela, duduk di kursi miliknya.

Menyadari keberadaan Sehun, orang itu sontak menoleh dan menatap Sehun terkejut. Seperti maling tertangkap basah. Baru saja Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, pria itu angkat bicara lebih dulu.

" _I'm so sorry but can we exchange our seat, mister? Please?.._ "

Oh, lihat sepasang manik berkilau itu. Dengan susah payah Sehun menelan liurnya gugup, sekaligus menelan rasa kesalnya dalam-dalam karena lihat lelaki itu! Apa dia lelaki? Tapi wajahnya bahkan lebih cantik dan berkilau dari kebanyakan wanita. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Uh... _S-sure_.."

Dan Sehun bersumpah kilau dalam sepasang manik itu semakin bersinar, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kembali berseri. Sehun rasa nyawanya sudah terbang ke langit ke-tujuh sekarang.

Lelaki itu terus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gembira. Sehun tidak meletakkan tas ranselnya kedalam kabin karena akan sangat merepotkan jika di perjalanan nanti ia memerlukan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya hingga harus keluar dari tempat duduk untuk tiga orang itu dan membuka kabin dan menarik tasnya keluar lalu memasukkannya kembali. No, no, Sehun bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, terlalu merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki Korea itu pun meletakkan tasnya di bawah kursi lalu menjepitnya menggunakan kedua kaki panjangnya. Untung saja jarak antara kursi depan dan belakang tidak terlalu sempit, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa kesulitan dengan lututnya yang menempel pada kursi depan.

Sesaat sebelum lepas landas, awak pesawat memberikan petunjuk keselamatan saat penerbangan. Sehun sudah hafal mati dengan bagaimana cara memakai pelampung dan juga cara menyelamatkan diri jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan saat terbang nanti mengingat sudah ke-sekian ratus kalinya ia naik pesawat.

Jadi Sehun memilih untuk memperhatikan pria di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Semakin dilihat pria itu semakin menawan saja, pikir Sehun. Bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi kedua manik bak rusanya, hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung seperti miliknya namun tetap menggemaskan, pipi mulus bebas jerawat ataupun bekas luka... Ah.. Seperti malaikat saja..

Sehun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan fitur wajah Luhan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "Er.. _Is there something on my face?_ " tanyanya dengan polos dan sedikit bersemu.

Ia pun serasa ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata dan mengatupkan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka tadi. "Um.. _No.. Sorry.._ "

" _Are you Korean_?" Sehun mengangguk.

Senyum lelaki itu kembali mengembang. "Ah, bilang saja daritadi! Jadi aku tidak perlu putar otak untuk mencari kosa kata bahasa Inggrisku yang jelek ini." Kemudian ia tertawa singkat.

Sehun mengerjap bingung. "Kau.. Orang Korea juga?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Bukan, aku lahir di Beijing jadi aku adalah orang Cina. Tapi bahasa Korea-ku bagus 'kan?" ucapnya penuh percaya diri. _Semakin menarik saja.._

"Bagus sekali kok. Tapi kenapa tadi kau berbicara bahasa Inggris dan bukannya bahasa Mandarin kepadaku?"

"Wajahmu seperti bukan orang Asia, aku bersumpah!" Ia bergestur seakan tengah mengucap sumpah betulan, juga dengan cengiran lucunya.

" _Well_ , aku tahu aku memang lebih tampan dari orang Korea pada umumnya." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya sambil menunjukkan wajah _songong_ penuh canda miliknya.

Sehingga membuat lelaki di sampingnya mengatakan, "Ew, pede sekali! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan Won Bin!" Lalu berpura-pura seakan ingin muntah.

Sehun hanya tertawa singkat melihat tingkah lucu pria di hadapannya. "Namaku Sehun, omong-omong." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan lelaki yang satunya menjabat tangan Sehun. "Aku Luhan."

Sejak saat itulah, kisah ini dimulai.

.

* * *

.

Tak disangka-sangka seutas kalimat perkenalan memulai hubungan pertemanan mereka. Dan tak disangka-sangka pula Luhan ternyata juga seorang _traveler_ sama seperti Sehun. Dengan bersemangat, Luhan menceritakan pengalaman lucu di berbagai tempat yang telah ia kunjungi beberapa bulan terakhir seperti tersepak ekor kangguru ketika sedang memberi makan kangguru-kangguru di Brisbane, tersedak tusuk sate ketika berkunjung ke Monumen Nasional di Jakarta, dan banyak lagi. Jika dikompilasikan, mungkin Luhan bisa menerbitkan sebuah buku.

"Kalau kau, Sehun? Apa kau punya pengalaman tak terlupakan?"

Sehun mengetuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Hmm... Mungkin tidak ada?" jawab Sehun tidak yakin.

"Yah, tidak seru sekali perjalananmu!"

Pria yang berkulit lebih pucat mengendikkan bahunya. "Oh, dulu ada, tapi hanya sekali."

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mendengarkan Sehun, memberi aba-aba untuk Sehun agar memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi, tahun lalu ketika aku ke sebuah pasar tradisional di India, kameraku dirampas."

"Eh? Kok bisa?" Air wajah Luhan menampakkan jelas keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. "Dirampas perampok?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Dirampas kera."

Hening sejenak, lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah tawa Luhan yang menggelegar hingga ke ujung pesawat. Sontak Sehun meneriakkan 'hei!' yang menyebabkan beberapa penumpang lain menoleh ke arah mereka. Sehun menutup wajahnya malu karena menjadi sorotan publik, juga karena ditertawakan oleh Luhan. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal menceritakannya.

" _Geez_ , sudahlah. Aku jadi menyesal menceritakannya." gumam lelaki berdarah asli Korea itu yang mana mengundang acakan gemas pada surainya oleh lelaki yang satunya.

Luhan sedikit menitikkan air mata ketika tertawa heboh tadi, sampai-sampai ia menggunakan ujung kerah kausnya untuk mengelap jejak air mata yang sedikit membasahi ujung matanya. "Kau tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas."

Kali ini, Sehun yang menampakkan wajah bingung. "Um, maksudmu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Luhan menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali menatap Sehun. Namun kali ini dengan tatapan sedikit sendu, layaknya sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah cerita kelam untuk dibagi demi ringannya hati. Perasaan tidak enak seketika muncul saat Sehun mulai menyadari atmosfer yang semakin mencekik. Tidak seharusnya ia mengorek hal privasi semacam ini, pikirnya.

"Maaf, kau tidak harus menjawabnya." sergah Sehun tepat di saat Luhan membuka bibir mungilnya. Akan tetapi Luhan malah menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah membuka masa laluku yang kelam ini pada siapa pun. Tapi.. Ku rasa ada baiknya aku melepas semua bebanku itu agar aku bisa tenang. Apa kau keberatan jika aku mencurahkannya padamu?"

"Aku pendengar yang baik." Kemudian Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mendengar cerita lelaki di sebelahnya.

Luhan menelan liur hingga jakunnya terangkat lalu kembali ke tempat semula. "Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Mengapa kau suka keliling dunia?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sehun menjawab. "Aku suka melihat wajah-wajah baru, budaya baru, aku suka melihat manusia dan segala tindak-tanduknya. _Human interest_ , lebih tepatnya."

"Itu menarik. Sedangkan aku keliling dunia hanya demi lari dari kenyataan pahit yang kualami di rumahku sendiri."

"Lanjutkan."

"Aku memang lahir di keluarga yang mampu, bahkan di atas rata-rata. Orang tuaku, keluargaku, sanak saudaraku. Semua sangat mensyukuri kelahiranku di dunia. Mereka bilang aku jimat keberuntungan keluarga, karena semua saham perusahaan ayahku meningkat pesat dan ekonomi keluargaku semakin melejit. Tapi semua itu berubah drastis setelah aku lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu aku separuh mabuk, yah kau tahu bagaimana kelakuan anak yang baru mengalami pubertas." Ia terkekeh sarkastik sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku ingat sekali jam menunjukkan tepat pukul satu pagi. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibuku memenuhi ponsel. Dan semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Aku menabrak... ibuku sendiri."

Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Sebetulnya ia benar-benar tidak mau mengingat semua masa lalu yang kelam itu. Namun apa gunanya jika ia terus mengurung diri dalam rasa takut dan bersalah? Luhan sadar ia harus _move on_. Dan melihat air wajah Sehun yang tetap tenang mendengarkan masa lalunya membuat Luhan semakin mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Setelah pemakaman ibu, ayah menamparku. Bukan hanya karena menyalahkanku akibat kematian ibuku, tapi karena sahamnya anjlok. Dia lebih peduli pada uangnya, Sehun-ah... Aku ingat jelas dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi... Maka dari itulah aku sangat setuju dengan kalimat yang pernah kubaca dari sebuah buku yang mengatakan bahwa 'kehancuran umat manusia bukan dimulai dari kebencian, tetapi rasa tidak dianggap'. Dan dengan bertemu orang-orang baru dari seluruh penjuru dunia, aku merasa dianggap. Aku merasa ada... Aku merasa hidup kembali."

Tidak mungkin rasanya bila melihat seseorang yang kau kenal menangis di hadapanmu dan kau hanya berdiam diri. Sedingin apapun hatimu, pasti kau akan tergerak untuk menenangkan sosok di hadapanmu. Dan itulah yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang ternyata amat pas berada dalam pelukannya. Seraya menepuk pelan kepala bagian belakangnya, Sehun terus menggumam 'keluarkan saja semua, tidak apa'. Beberapa menit kemudian isakan halus Luhan mereda, tergantikan oleh deru nafas konstan dan sandaran yang semakin lama semakin berat. Luhan tertidur.

Setelah menidurkan sandaran kursi lalu merebahkan Luhan di atasnya agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyaman, Sehun sejenak menatap sosok asing yang baru dikenalnya tadi. Sosok yang begitu ceria, polos, dan naif. Namun, di balik itu semua ternyata tersimpan sebuah masa lalu yang amat kelam. Sebetulnya Sehun cukup kagum dan salut. Mungkin jika ia berada di posisi Luhan, ia akan terus terpuruk. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai lembut lelaki yang terlelap. Dan tanpa sadar pula, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup sepasang benda kenyal yang sedaritadi paling menarik perhatiannya.

.

* * *

.

 _Tuk. Tuk._

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Oh, ternyata ia tertidur. _Apa bibir Luhan mengandung obat tidur?_ Sehun menggeleng kecil untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Heh. Konyol. Reflek Sehun menoleh, mencari siapa yang tadi menoel pipinya. Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya seraya menatapnya dengan sebuah cengiran lucu.

"Hehe. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sehun mengucek matanya. "Apa sudah mau sampai?"

"Belum, kok."

Lalu hening. Sehun mengambil sebotol air yang ia simpan di sisi ranselnya kemudian menawarkan pada Luhan, namun ia menolak. Sehun pun minum dan tiba-tiba Luhan mengatakan, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mendengarkanku. _Well_ , kau harus jaga rahasia ya." bisiknya pada kalimat kedua kemudian terkikik.

 _Cup_. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada pipi kiri Sehun. "U-Uhm." ucap keduanya berbarengan dilengkapi dengan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipi mereka.

"A-Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasihku!" ucap Luhan seceria saat pertama mereka bertemu meski sedikit terbata akibat malu. Sehun hanya mengangguk bak robot.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon International Airport. Local time is 5:20PM and the temperature is 15_ _C_ _._

 _For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about._

 _Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

 _If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

 _On behalf of China Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!"_

"Yay! Sudah mau mendarat! Ayo kenakan sabuk pengamanmu." kata Luhan sambil mengeratkan sabuk pengaman di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dan ketika pesawat mulai terasa menukik ke bawah, Luhan reflek mencari sesuatu untuk digenggam. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah mengatakan bahwa dibalik kecintaannya terhadap keliling dunia, masih tersimpan rasa takut ketinggian.

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat sedikit panik, Sehun dengan santai menggenggam tangan Luhan seraya tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'tenang saja, ada aku di sini'. Lelaki yang tadinya ketakutan mengulum senyuman tipis. Oh, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuat Sehun merasa lebih hidup karena debar jantungnya yang mendadak tak karuan.

Pidato singkat dari sang pilot dan pramugari menandakan bahwa perjalanan mereka telah resmi berakhir dan mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Kedua _traveler_ itu tetap duduk di tempat, mempersilakan penumpang lain untuk turun terlebih dahulu—dan mereka malas berdesakkan. Sehun hanya membawa sebuah ransel besar yang tidak ia simpan di atas kabin. Anehnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat barang bawaan Luhan. Mungkin dia hanya membawa koper yang akan diambil di tempat pengambilan bagasi.

Mereka berdua turun dari pesawat beriringan dengan bonus sebuah senyum cantik dari seorang pramugari yang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Sesaat ketika mereka memijakkan kaki di atas aspal putih, Sehun otomatis memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara tanah air tercintanya. _Akhirnya aku pulang..._ Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bandara yang merupakan yang terbaik di dunia selama 3 tahun berturut-turut dari tahun 2006, 2007 dan 2008 itu.

Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti, menyebabkan Sehun turut berhenti sambil bertanya-tanya. "Aku akan ke sana dulu ya, Sehun!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah tujuan Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, ia langsung menambahkan. "Kau pulang saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya harus mengurusi beberapa hal. Dan... Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sehunnie. Sampai jumpa nanti!" tutupnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Luhan." Sehun pun membalikkan badan dan baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia sangat tertarik dengan Luhan dan ia ingin mengenalnya lebih. Dan bodohnya, ia lupa meminta kontak sang lelaki.

"Lu—"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sehun menghela nafas kecewa, lalu ia berjalan menuju _hall_ 5C untuk mencari taksi agar bisa pulang dan menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman barunya kepada kakak tercintanya.

Tak sampai setengah jam Sehun sampai ke rumahnya. _Home sweet home_. Seakan memiliki ilmu magis, pintu sudah terbuka bahkan sebelum ia mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, hei Sehun! Kau sudah kembali? Aku pulang dulu, ya. Daah!"

Yang itu tentu saja bukan suara kakaknya. "Daah, Baekhyun- _hyung_." jawabnya sambil tersenyum singkat. Melihat pintu yang masih terbuka, ia pun masuk dan kembali menutup pintu.

" _Hyung_?"

"Oit! Sehunnie akhirnya kau pulang~" Kakaknya yang super tinggi yang setengah tubuhnya masih terbalut handuk itu memeluknya erat-erat sampai Sehun kesulitan bernafas.

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol- _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" erang Sehun sambil menggeliat mencoba melepas kungkungan horor dari kakaknya itu.

Dengan sebuah cengiran lebar sang kakak menatap Sehun. "Oke, simpan dulu ceritamu. Sekarang bisakah kau tolong aku untuk menyalakan televisi? Sebentar lagi drama favoritku akan dimulai!"

"Tsk, selalu saja." sungut Sehun sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya yang tidak ringan, kemudian meraih remot televisi dan menekan tombol merah di ujung kanan benda persegi panjang itu.

Suara seorang wanita pembaca beritalah yang menyambut pertama kali.

" _Dilaporkan langsung dari negeri Cina. Pemirsa, telah terjadi sebuah insiden tabrak lari di Bandara Shuangliu, Kota Chengdu. Petugas bandara menyatakan bahwa satu dari dua orang korban meninggal dunia. Menurut kartu identitas dan hasil pemeriksaan, korban jiwa bernama Luhan—"_

"A...Apa?"

Sebuah foto tertera pada layar televisi dan Sehun sukses dibuat hampir pingsan akibat wajah yang sangat familiar dan masih membekas pada pikiran juga hatinya. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada remot televisi, nafas Sehun tersenggal-senggal. _Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin.. Lantas siapa yang bersamaku sepanjang perjalanan di dalam pesawat?.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _End._**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

Proyek ini uda mendekam di draft sejak bulan Juli lalu and thanks a lot to my new friend Devira for motivating me to finish this lame fic lolololol seenggaknya beban berkurang satu. Sedangkandidraftmasihbejibunhahahaha

Kuyyy jujur2an di kolom _**review**_! Silakan menghujat menghina mencemooh memarahi saya karena saya suda siap utk itu hahahah

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
